


Gratitude

by GeekLover



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekLover/pseuds/GeekLover
Summary: On Merlin's first day, things go from bad to worse!





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie/gifts).



> Happy holidays, cookie! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks to the mods for running this fest again!

_Your destiny is calling._

Merlin huffed disgustedly for the millionth time on the way to his “destiny.” _Some destiny,_ he thought, _to be tied to a pompous prat for all eternity._ He shook his head. _Other people save someone’s life and they got rewarded with gold and jewels. ME? I get chamber pots and horse dung._

Just before he reached Arthur’s chambers, he stopped and plastered himself against the wall. _I can’t do this. Maybe I can do something incredibly stupid, a specialty of mine, and get thrown in the stocks. Picking tomato seeds out of my mouth for a few months has got to be better than anything that turnip head has in store for me._ Merlin sighed. He ran a hand through his hair roughly. _I’m being an idiot. There has to be some reason that the dragon said what he did about, Arthur. Maybe he isn’t so bad once you spend some time with him._ Merlin pushed himself away from the wall and re-started his journey.

When he rounded the corner he collided with someone else, knocking them both off their feet. “I’m sorry,” Merlin said as he picked himself up. The other person did the same, and Merlin realized it was the boy that he had tried to save from Arthur’s bullying. He was Arthur’s servant. Well, he _used to be_ Arthur’s servant that “honor” now belonged to Merlin.

The other boy leaned over to pick up some rather rank articles of clothing, Arthur’s laundry Merlin presumed. While Merlin was sure that working for Arthur was something a thousand nightmares were made of, he felt bad for, in essence, stealing this boy’s job. 

“Look, I’m really sorry about taking your job. I had no idea that Uther was going to do that. If you want, I can try and decline the position, and you can keep it.”

The boy looked up at him suddenly, a look of manic glee in his eyes. “Why would I want you to do that? No more cups being thrown at my head! I won’t be used as target practice. And I will never have to come within five feet of the foulest smelling socks I’ve ever had the misfortune of smelling. This is the greatest day of my life!” He smiled widely and quickly hugged a startled Merlin, before rushing off.

Merlin stared after him for a few moments before exhaling slowly. “Yeah, this is going to be great.”

He rolled his eyes before trudging to Arthur’s room. His mind was still half on Arthur’s former servant. _I am not going to end up like that. I don’t care who Arthur is. He is not going to treat me like dirt and get away with it. If he gives me any trouble, I’ll just turn him into a toad. No, a dung beetle._ By the time he made it to Arthur’s door he’d gotten himself a little worked up. He wasn’t thinking as he reached for the door and started to open it. _Just because he was lucky enough to be born of noble blood, does not make him God’s..._ His thought trailed off as he spotted Arthur. _...gift..._

A shirtless Arthur. A wet, shirtless Arthur was standing in the middle of the room. With what little thought processes he had, Merlin surmised that Arthur must have just finished bathing. Water droplets were trickling slowly down his heaving chest, and Merlin was so busy staring at the sculpted body of Arthur, that he ignored the fuming prince’s face and the angry words that were not penetrating Merlin’s hazy mind.

“MERLIN!”

Arthur’s bellowing got Merlin’s attention. His mouth snapped shut and eyes met Arthur’s. Or at least he was looking in Arthur’s general direction, too embarrassed to look into Arthur’s eyes. “What?”

Arthur gaped at Merlin, putting his hands on his hips. It was horribly distracting, as the movement caused his chest to puff out, even more, catching Merlin’s wandering eyes. _“What?”_ Arthur repeated.

Merlin shook his head, regaining a few his senses. “Sorry. What, _sire?”_

Arthur rolled his eyes. “Idiot,” he muttered. “That is not how you address me. And furthermore, you do not come in here without knocking. Is that understood?” Merlin nodded. “And the next time I call for you, you arrive promptly and not at your earliest convenience.”

“Sorry, my lord,” Merlin said doing everything he could to keep the mocking tone out of his voice. “I was just distracted. I ran into your former servant...what’s his name?”

Arthur sneered. “I really don’t care about you and whats-his-name.”

“Fine. I just wanted to know what his name was.” When Arthur looked at him blankly, Merlin narrowed his eyes at him. “You do know his name?” Arthur briefly looked to the ceiling before looking back at Merlin with a shrug. “He was your servant.”

Arthur crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Your point?”

“Unbelievable. He worked for you for...however long he did, and you couldn’t even bother to remember his name?”

“I knew there was no point to it. And it turns out, I was right,” Arthur said with a smug grin, leaning against his bedpost.

Merlin dug his fingernails into his palms, trying not to get himself in more trouble. “How very wise you are, sire.” If Arthur picked up on the sarcasm, he chose to ignore it. “You asked to see me. Is there something that you need?”

“Yes.” Arthur pushed away from his bed and stepped closer to Merlin. “There was something I should have said to you earlier, after that horrible incident with the witch.”

Merlin perked up immediately, standing up straighter. He thought Arthur was too big of a prat to thank him. Perhaps Arthur had some redeeming features after all...apart from his chest. “Yes.”

“I need to go over your list of daily chores.”

Merlin deflated instantly. “Of course.”

“You need to be up before dawn to make sure that my breakfast is prepared and delivered to me while it’s still hot. I need to be woken up, and I warn you I’m not a morning person.”

Merlin grinned devilishly. “I am shocked.”

Arthur cocked his head to the side, looking Merlin up and down. “You know you’re very funny, Merlin. It’s a good thing that you have that. I mean it certainly doesn’t make up for your lacking looks, grace, charm, or sophistication. But at least you have something to fall back on. If your job as my manservant doesn’t work out, we can make you court jester.” Merlin gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything. “May I continue uninterrupted?” Merlin nodded. “After I get up, you are to pick out my clothes and draw me a bath. After you’re done bathing me-

“I have to bathe you?!” Merlin’s eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

“Yes. Is that a problem for you?” Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

Merlin opened and closed his mouth several times but only short sputtering gasps managed to escape. He cleared his throat and finally was able to speak. “You’re not a baby. You’re a grown man. Why can’t you bathe yourself? I don’t see why I have to be subjected to...” Merlin waved his hands in the general vicinity of Arthur’s crotch. “...seeing that every day for God knows how long?”

Arthur stalked towards Merlin, invading his personal space. “Are you insinuating there is something wrong with my body?”

Merlin gulped. He tried valiantly not to look at Arthur’s chest but found his eyes betraying him and straying to Arthur’s muscular pecs and sculpted abs. Merlin closed his eyes briefly. He tried to get a grip on himself. He didn’t understand why he was acting like this. Sure, Arthur had a great - _fantastic_ \- body, but so what. He was still an absolute and utter pillock. If he was going to work for this idiot, he had to find a way to keep a lid on his hormones. “That wasn’t what I meant-"

“Good.” Arthur interrupted. “Because let me be clear with you, Merlin. Just because my father gave you this job doesn’t mean I can’t sack you whenever I feel like it.”

Merlin nodded again. “I understand.”

Arthur looked at Merlin warily, before stepping back. “As I was saying, you will bathe me, and then dress me. You will clear away my breakfast. Then you will make the bed, sweep, scrub the floors, and clean out my chamber pot.” At some point, Merlin thought he nodded off for a minute and when he came to, Arthur was _still_ talking. “...You will clean my armor. Then you will go to the stables and muck those out.”

When Arthur paused, Merlin hoped that the litany of chores was over. “Is that all?”

“For the moment, yes,” Arthur replied. Merlin tried to stifle a groan but wasn’t entirely successful. “Is there something wrong, Merlin?”

As usual, Merlin’s mouth was a few steps ahead of his brain. “Wrong? What could possibly be wrong? Who wouldn’t want to spend their days knee deep in excrement? Why this is considered a reward, I will never understand.”

Arthur advanced on him so fast Merlin barely had time to blink. “If you don’t want the job, Merlin, I am sure we will manage just fine without you. You have been granted the privilege of a position of trust in a house of nobility. Not many people can say that. It is an honor and you would do well to try to show some level of gratitude.”

That was the last straw for Merlin. He got up in Arthur’s face, nose to nose. “Gratitude?! You’re talking to me about gratitude? I saved your royal backside and you haven’t been able to spare one kind word to me. You can talk about me lacking grace, but I know that the least you can do when someone saves your life is to say thank you.” Merlin took a deep breath and exhaled. He realized how close he was standing to Arthur and took a step back. “I-I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Arthur said quickly. He rubbed at the back of his neck and appraised Merlin again.

Merlin was sure that this was it, his time as Arthur’s manservant would be over before it even began. And Merlin was surprised to find that he had conflicted feelings about that.

Arthur finally sighed before looking directly at Merlin again. “I’ll tell you what, Merlin. Since your job doesn’t really begin until tomorrow, you are not yet my manservant, and I will allow you to say whatever it is you want to me this one time.”

Merlin looked at him askance. Arthur looked back at him with a straight face. “You’re not serious.”

“I’m completely serious. You can say whatever crosses your pea brain. You have my permission. Not that you’ve seemed to need it before.”

After a moment, Merlin shrugged, deciding he had nothing left to lose. “Arthur, you’re a prat.”

“That’s original.” Arthur retorted.

“You’re rude and inconsiderate. I think you’re a bully and I won’t name names, but I’m not the only one who thinks that. You think just because you’re the prince you get to treat people however you want. _But_...” Arthur had remained stoic at Merlin’s words but hadn’t been looking him in the eye. At that last word, Arthur looked up into Merlin’s eyes. “...I think, and I really hope, that there’s something more there. You could be a great king, and more importantly, a great man. I hope that, if it happens, I’m there to see it.”

He stopped and Arthur continued to stare at him. Arthur slowly walked forward, still staring at Merlin. Merlin had the urge to back away but stood still. Briefly, the insane idea that Arthur might kiss him crossed his mind. The way that Arthur was looking at him...But then, Arthur blinked at the idea passed from his mind. “You can go now, Merlin.” Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but Arthur cut him off before he could say anything. “I’ll see you, tomorrow.”

Merlin swallowed thickly before replying. “Goodnight, sire.” He bowed slightly, backing away slowly, before turning to leave. He had his hand on the door handle when Arthur stopped him.

“Merlin?” Merlin turned around slowly. “Despite what you think, I am aware of what you did for me and I haven’t forgotten it. Don’t presume to know who I am. You have no idea.” He grinned a little wickedly. “But you’re about to find out.”

Merlin furrowed his brow but didn’t reply. He nodded briefly and exited the room. He stopped just outside Arthur’s room and thumped his head against the wall. _Oh, God what have I gotten myself into?_ He looked back at Arthur’s door, and despite the butterflies in his stomach, he couldn’t help the small smile on his face. Was Arthur to be his destiny or his doom? He wasn’t sure, but he was kind of excited to find out.


End file.
